El imperio perdido
by DaniBelikova16
Summary: Luego de una muerte desgarradora y la noticia de que el mal se acerca hay que actuar. Paso 1: Evitar ser capturado. Paso 2: Hacer que te escuchen. Paso 3: Liderar la revolución. Y paso 4: Salvar a tu familia.


Las ventanas estaban empañadas gracias a la diferencia de calor entre ambos espacios. Fuera caía nieve de la forma más estrepitosa que nadie hubiera creído escuchar; todo era tan blanco que llevaba a la desesperación. Dentro podía parecer cálido, pero si te niegas a sentir, no importa donde estés, jamás padecerás ninguno de los dos. Esa era su filosofía o, mejor dicho, su estilo de vida. La chica con figura atlética, que estaba frente a las inútiles ventanas, sollozaba. La chica, que cada vez se desmoronaba más frente a las lúgubres ventanas del hospital, sollozaba. La chica sola, luego de la muerte de su hermano en vísperas de navidad, sollozaba. Anna sollozaba.

Su hermano pequeño, Ed, había sido reclutado casi a los cuatro años, ya con siete, todo fue su final. Anna, esperando a que su otro hermano apareciera luego de hablar con el doctor, no podía creer hasta donde había llegado esta sociedad. No importa lo que digan los de arriba, los strigoi no mataron a su hermano, los strigoi no le apuntor el brazo izquierdo, los moroi lo hicieron.

Miraba a través de esa ventana, pidiéndole a Dios, o a cualquier otro santo que la ayudara. No sabía dónde estaban sus padres, pero ellos tampoco sabían en que parte del mundo ella se encontraba. Seguro vivían en su burbuja, seguro creían lo que todos "Nuestro hijos están bien, protegidos y sanos". Pero no era cierto, nada de la farsa que el primer ministro decía era cierta.

Ella sabía que cuando los enviaron de nuevo a San Vladimir, sin el consentimiento de sus padres, algo estaba mal, para ese entonces tenía ocho años. Su hermano Adam también tenía sus sospechas. Cuando les enseñaron a pelear con espadas corvas de plata a los diez años lo comprendieron. Eran guerreros. Pero no guerreros como sus padres lo eran, ellos eran el ejército para luchar contra la nueva raza de Strigois.

-Anna.-Dijo Adam posando una mano en su hombro.-Es hora de irnos, Alberta dijo que aún nos queda tiempo antes de que nos castiguen por llegar tarde.

Asustada por la repentina aparición de su hermano, lo empujó. Adam salió disparado hasta el final del pasillo quejándose del dolor. Su hermana, al ver lo que causó corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Adam yo…-Dijo con voz quebradiza, pero él no necesitó más. Le dio un abrazo ignorando la hematoma que se estaba formando en su abdomen.-Solo debo aprender a manejar esta cosa.

Adam tomo su fría mano metálica como si de alguna forma pudiera calentarla. Sus ojos se aguaron al recordar como aquello llegó a ocurrirle a su hermanita. Jamás perdonaría lo que ocurrió, y desde ese día le declaró la guerra al mundo.

-¿Escuchaste la noticia?-Le preguntó a la guerrera para desviar la conversación.

-Sí, pero sabes que no podremos verlos. Nos encerraran mucho antes de que lleguen, pero considerando lo que le ocurrió a Ed no me importaría morir allí rodeada de ratas.

-No digas esas cosas.-La reprendió.

-Solo digo lo que cierto, el primer ministro, el verdadero rey de los vampiros, el titiritero de Lissa y la persona que arruinó nuestras vidas viene en camino para apropiarse de los resultados de nuestra lucha, y eso es algo que no permitiré.-Anna estaba a segundos de estallar por la furia que crecía dentro de ella, la oscuridad estaba haciendo trizas su cerebro y no tenían idea de cómo pararlo.

Por ello debían evitar que los encerraran, por ello debían encontrar a Sonia Karp para que los ayudara, al igual que a Declan.

Por ello debían encontrar a sus padres. Para ponerle fin a esta tiranía y vengar a su hermano.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, se que aún no estoy ni cerca de terminar mi otra FanFic, por lo cual esto es solo un adelanto de algo que realmente me entusiasma hacer. Espero que le den mucho amor.**

 **Va a ser algo diferente a lo que escribo, un poco más sombrío y con otro tipo de narrador. Esto lo decidí porque sé que puedo dar más de lo que hago y estoy dispuesta demostrarlo.**

 **Les mando muchos besos donde sea que estén.**

 **DaniBelikova.**


End file.
